


To escape but at a price

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Thorin, Double Penetration, Embarrassment, First Time, M/M, Public Sex, dub-con, mostly on others, thoranduilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil catches Bilbo releasing the dwarves from his dungeon and forces Thorin to submit to his request or watch his nephew's be defiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At a price

**Author's Note:**

> This would be my first writing that includes Bilbo. I wrote it quickly as I was having writing troubles with my current story. Been wanting to write this one for awhile though.

It had all been too easy for the dwarves.  Their burglar slipping into their cells unnoticed, allowing them to escape and sneak off in the night.  Thorin was the last to be set free.  Bilbo quickly unlocked the metal cage and allowed the dwarf prince to sprint out of his confinement.   
  
"Well done Bilbo, where are the others?"  
  
 _"They are waiting for you, Thorin Oakenshield."_  
  
Bilbo froze in spot and Thorin whipped around, looking for the voice of the king that imprisoned him.  Thranduil slowly creeped out from a shadowed corner that he had been lurking in, watching Thorin the entire time.   
  
 **"YOU!  What have you done with them!"**  
  
Thorin roared as his rage bellowed out towards the tall elf.  Thranduil perked his lips in amusement.  The halfling had slunk behind the dwarf prince, cowering from Thranduil's gaze.  
  
 _"You seem quite skilled halfling.  I still could not detect your presence as I kept my eye on Thorin since the last time you visited."_  
  
Thorin eyes widened and a slight blush flushed his cheeks as he realized Thranduil's eyes had been watching him for several days.   
  
 **"How dare you!"**  
  
Thorin clenched his fists as his face reddened.  Bilbo held his hands infront of his chest as his head lowered into his shoulders.  Thranduil smirk grew wider as he waved his hand in a gesture to hush the enraged prince.  
  
 _"It's time for negotiations Thorin Oakenshield."_  
  
Thranduil gestured his hand towards the exit of the dungeon and waited for the two to move.  
  
 **"You have long since refused to aid us.  What sort of plan are you plotting now elf?"**  
  
Thranduil grinned wickedly at the dwarf prince.  
  
 _"Don't be late, your nephews await your rescue."_  
  
Thorin's nostrils flared at the thought.  
  
" **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM"**    
  
Thorin charged at the elf who quickly drew his blade and held the tip inches away from the prince's throat.  Thorin hissed and spat on the blade.  
  
 _"You will come quietly if you care about your precious blood line..."_  
  
Thorin glared intensely at the towering elf.  Thranduil used his blade to point Thorin in the direction he desired them to take.  Thorin hissed and marched off, he would not risk his nephews lives for the single purpose of bloodying the elf's pearled face.  Bilbo was still in shock from being discovered he, had not realized Thorin had left.  Thranduil quirked his brow back at the hobbit.  
  
 _"Do you also not care for the brothers?"_  
  
Bilbo squeaked as he came back to his surroundings.  His lips trembled as he found himself alone.  
  
"yyyeess...I mean...no....I'm going..."  
  
Bilbo quickly rushed off till he found Thorin's backside and kept within Thorin's safe shadow.   Thranduil lead them to his throne room, the sight that overtook Thorin's vision sent a stern kick to the dwarf's stomach.  His heirs were bound to the sides of Thranduil's antlered throne.  A rope on each neck that tied back around the antler that was supposed to be an armrest on each side of the throne.  They're wrists here bound behind them, connection to they tied ankles.  They couldn't move from their spot unless they wanted to hang themselves.  They could only squirm and fidget.   
  
They're tunics were lifted over their chest to expose their bare skin.  The belts that held their breeches had been removed, allowing the cloth to slip down their hips slightly.  There was another cloth that was tied around their mouths to muffle their constant shouting.  
  
Thorin's fist clenched as the sight filled him with untold hate.  He threw his fist towards the elf who quickly twisted and gripped the thrown arm tightly.  Thranduil yanked the dwarf forward, disturbing his balance, and spoke his repulsive voice into the dwarf's ear.  
  
 _"I will not touch them if you satisfy me..."_  
  
Thorin growled and hissed, trying to pull away but the elf held him firmly.  Thranduil's breath creeped over his ear and he felt his stomach curl.  Another fist quickly thrust into Thranduil grasp.  Thranduil pulled the dwarf's arms apart and watched the prince squirm for freedom.  
  
 _"Do you not care if I bed them...  Feel their small bodies against my fingertips...  Watching every pained and pleasured expression betray their proud faces?"_  
  
Thorin bit his lip.  He had no way to save his nephew's from being Thranduil's playthings.  No way but one...  But then... Could he trust that the elf king would keep to his promise?  Thorin doubted the King's words, but lowered his head and bowed repulsively at the elf.  
  
 **"What do you want...."**  
  
His words spewed out his cold hatred.  Thranduil grinned and released the prince's arms.  His gaze drifted back to the halfling that gaped at the horrifying display.  This adventure had brought such ill things he would have never been subjected to if he had stayed in the Shire.   
  
 _"I would have you put on display...  And the halfling will be the one to break you before me..."_  
  
Thorin whipped his head back at Thranduil who was still eying Bilbo.  His mouth dropped as he slowly turned his shocked gaze to their burglar.  Bilbo's mouth mimicked Thorin's as he took in Thranduil's words.  
  
"Now listen here, I will do no such thing thank you very much."   
  
Bilbo threw up his palms rejecting the degrading idea.  
  
Thranduil's smiled peaked even more as he quickly walked towards his throne.  Thorin's eyes drew back and forth from the elf to his nephews.  Thranduil's large hand gripped Kili's jaw and tugged his head up.  Thorin's eyes grew wide as his nephew was being threatened by the elf's lustful gaze.  
  
 **"ENOUGH!"**  
  
Thorin clenched his fists and lowered his head.  
  
"Thorin?..."  
  
Bilbo's voice squeaked out at the sudden shout.   
  
" **QUIET!  COME!..."**  
  
Thorin's commanding voice drove Bilbo to instantly follow without question.  Thorin walked infront of the throne, just before the steps and looked up to the elf who still held his nephew's squirming head.  Thranduil smiled and released Kili.  He took his seat and propped his legs over the side.   
  
 _"Perform well and I will release them.  Do not to hold back...  We want to hear every sound from your princely lips..."_  
  
 **"We?..."**  
  
Thorin raised his head as he questioned the elf.   
  
 _"Your audience has been waiting for your Thorin Oakenshield..."_  
  
Thranduil rolled his hand in the direction behind Thorin.  Thorin turned and held his breath as his company was bound and held quiet in the back of the room.  Each one with a cloth holding back their shouts.  Elven guards held them firmly in place to watch the performance they would soon be graced with.   
  
Their eyes looked away from Thorin's as they tried not to allow his sacrifice to dawn on their respect for their prince.  Thorin gritted his teeth and turned back, gazing at the floor.  Bilbo shook nervously as he eyed the dwarf's he had just released.  Now he would be forced to perform a most private deed only ment for lovers infront of them?   
  
 _"Begin."_  
  
Thranduil commanded with the utmost delight in his tone.  Thorin slowly began to unbuckle his clothing as he kept his gaze on the floor.  His nephew's screamed through their gags and twisted to stop him.  Bilbo quivered as he watched Thorin begin to remove his tunic.   
  
"what...  I... no I will not..."  
  
" **Silence Bilbo!** "  
  
Bilbo chirped and inched back as Thorin turned a hurtful glare to him.  He could feel Thorin's need to protect his kin, as well as his overbearing shame.  Thorin turned his gaze back to the floor.  
  
 **"undress..."**  
  
Bilbo whimpered and looked frantically around the room.  Thranduil's eyes rested on his body as he desperately wished to be back in his hobbit hole.  A deep red flushed his cheeks as he closed his eyes and began to remove his clothing.  Thorin was already half exposed and paused when he reached the last layer that covered his legs.  Thorin gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he slowly removed his breeches.   
  
Fili and Kili had long since closed their eyes before they could see their naked uncle before them.  Thranduil licked his lips as he took in the sight of the dwarf's body.  Thorin clenched his fists tightly, still with his eyes shut, as he felt Thranduil's gaze inspect him.  He wanted to escape the lecherous elf's sight.   
  
Thorin slowly turned with a sorrowful look as he watched Bilbo weakly remove his clothing.  It was taking too long, Bilbo was too nervous to remove his clothes quickly.  Thorin was growing impatient, not wanting to be exposed for longer than he had to.  He walked over to their burglar and quickly flung Bilbo's shirt over his head then quickly yanked his pants down.  Bilbo yelped and covered his private areas with his hands as he blushed madly at the dwarf.   
  
Thorin glared sadly at Bilbo.  He did not wish this for anyone.  Thorin turned and knelt down, resting his weight on his hands and knees.  He present himself to Bilbo as his body started to quiver.  Bilbo stuttered as his eyes desperately tried to avoid looking at Thorin's exposed body.  
  
"I... I...I...I..."  
  
Thranduil was quick to jump in.  The hobbit's slow movements had bored the elf king.  
  
 _"Well?  Do as you please halfling.  I will be pleased no matter which way you take him."_  
  
Thorin winced as Thranduil who had menacingly wanted Bilbo to enter him without preparation.  He didn't mean to look up but his eyes glanced to the elf, almost pleading for some relief.  Thranduil caught Thorin's unintentional gaze and grinned wildly.  Bilbo had inched closer to Thorin's exposed rear, his head tilted away as his sight cornered his eyes to blur his vision slightly to not take in Thorin's position.   
  
Bilbo's hands shook as he slowly touched Thorin's rear.  Thorin instinctively pulled away which caused Bilbo's hand to flinch back.  
  
Thranduil couldn't help but add to their flustered state.  
  
 _"I have to admit I am jealous halfling.  You've been graced with taking the prince's virginity.  I hope its everything I imagined it to be..."_  
  
Thorin jerked his head away in his embarrassment.  Bilbo gaped at the elf King.  He didn't need to think such thoughts.  He too would be inexperienced with this type of fornication.  Though through his troubled mind he might have injured Thorin by accident in his state of embarrassment.  He wanted it to be over with as quickly as Thorin but new if he were to rush he would damage the prince's body.   
  
"bilbo..."  
  
Thorin's word crawled out of his hair towards the startled hobbit.  Bilbo looked at the scorned prince whose words seemed to beg for the hobbit to hurry, yet they were full of fear...  Bilbo gulped and accepted what he must do.  He would try to make it bearable...  At least enough that once it was over with, they would never have to remember it at all...  
  
Bilbo's eyes bashfully drifted to and from Thorin's exposed entrance.  The hobbit bit his lip as he tried to figure out what must be done first.  This sort of act was rarely spoken of in the Shire and quietly hushed soon after.  It was not an act that was socially acceptable by the small folk. Bilbo looked up at Thranduil for guidance, though he didn't imagine he would receive any.   
  
Thranduil raised his brow at the hobbit forelorned expression.   
  
 _"Are you inexperienced as well?_  
  
Bilbo hunched his shoulders and lowered his reddened face.  
  
 _"Well of course...  such ill deeds ought not to exist..."_  
  
Bilbo didn't mean to make the situation worse but his words dug into the prince whose eyes threatened to tear from his shame.  
  
 _"If you do not know then I would _willingly_ offer my assistance halfling..."_  
  
Thorin whipped his head at Thranduil's delighted expression.  He could feel the elf's hands desiring to touch his body.   
  
" **no...  Bilbo... use your fingers..."**  
  
Thorin bit his lip as he tried to guide his burglar.  The prince was more informed on how to perform the act and had to take control before the elf king were to join.  
  
Bilbo gulped and squinted his face as his finger shivered to touch Thorin's entrance.  The quivering finger sent an unpleasant reaction through the dwarf's body.  Bilbo closed his eyes as he tried to push into the dwarf's tightened muscle.  Thorin winced at Bilbo's dried finger.  
  
"stop...  you must wet yourself first..."  
  
Bilbo whipped his hand away as he realized he began to hurt the prince.  The sudden action pulled a quiet gasp from Thorin's lips.  
  
"don't move so quickly..."  
  
Bilbo nodded though Thorin didn't see it.  Bilbo panicked as he looked around to wet his finger.  He didn't know what to wet it with.  Thranduil had an evil smile placed across his lips.  The sight of the inexperienced halfling sent wicked thoughts through his mind.  
  
 _"You have my permission to help him Thorin Oakenshield..."_  
  
Thorin didn't look at the elf but turned to Bilbo without allowing their eyes to meet.  He took Bilbo's hand and brought the small fingers into his mouth.   Bilbo tried to pull back but stopped when he saw the pained expression on Thorin's face.  He grimaced at the feeling of Thorin's tongue coating his fingers.  Thorin didn't look at him and returned to his exposed position.   
  
Bilbo brow's lowered as he felt the prince's sorrow fill him to a breaking point.  He wished he could save his friend from such a humiliating act.  He drew his fingers back to Thorin's entrance and slipped one more easily inside.  He held back his disgust over his hobbit traditions and swore to be brave for the prince's pain.   
  
The hobbit's finger entered too quickly and Thorin gasped as he clenched his fists.  Bilbo wanted to pull away again as his friend flinched but he held himself firm.  He had to do this quickly to spare Thorin anymore humiliation.  Bilbo withdrew his finger slowly and winced as Thorin's muscles clenched hard around him.  He continued to stroke his finger inside the prince's hole.  Thorin grunted at the discomfort.  
  
 _"Oakenshield..."_  
  
Thorin looked up to the elf King whose hands had slipped over Fili's chest.  The princes' eyes flared at the elf.  
  
 _"Remember...  I want to hear you...  Be sure to make yourself louder than you are now..._ "  
  
Thranduil stroked his fingertips over Fili's nipple before leaving the young heir's body.  
  
Thorin grit his teeth and and cursed under his breath.  Bilbo tensed his hand at Thranduil's words.  He knew Thranduil would do the same if not worse thing to the brothers.  Bilbo knew Thorin would try to fake sounds that would please the king's ears but the hobbit feared that would anger the elf king.  He had to find a way to make it enjoyable...  Despite how awful it was...  
  
Bilbo continued his strokes, trying to feel around and test what would make it better.  There was a reason for others to repeatedly commit this act, therefore there must be some enjoyment to it.  Bilbo's finger delved deeper until he found a lump of skin that sent a unexpected sound echoing off the walls.   
  
Thorin arched and threw his head back at the unexpected pleasure.  His lips parted to reveal a most un-kingly noise that peaked with excitement.  His company winced, trying to ignore the sounds to their ears.  Thorin quickly shuddered in shame from the sound his body leaked out.  Thranduil didn't hide his perverse expression as his ear tingled with the prince's delicious whimper.  His tongue snaked across his lips as he watched Thorin try to hide his face.  
  
 _"Keep your eyes where I can see them...  I want to see your face contort to your sounds..."_  
  
Thorin hissed and glared as he gritted his teeth in Thranduil's direction.  Bilbo had stopped moving, afraid of what he had just done.  Was it a bad thing?  Or a good thing?  It was bad no matter what as Thorin did not wish to please the elf king in the slightest.  Thranduils impatient words jolted him back to his sense.  
  
 _"halfling..."_  
  
Bilbo nodded unintentionally to the elf king and returned to stroking the dwarf prince.   
  
 **"Just add another and be done with it...."**  
  
Thorin growled as he ordered the burglar while keeping his eyes on the elf.  Bilbo winced and quickly wedged a second finger into Thorin's entrance.  Thorin bit his lip as he felt a slight burn.   
  
" _No halfling.  I want you to stroke him in the same manner again.  This time relentlessly..."_    
  
Thorin's body tensed, he did not wish to emit such a sound again.  Bilbo grinded his teeth and shifted his fingers to find that spot again.  Thorin clenched his jaw as he felt the hobbit return to that cursed spot.   
  
"...i'm sorry..."  
  
Bilbo whispered his apologetic words before arching his fingers to caress the spot with quick precision.  Thorin's jaw dropped as he arched in his scorned pleasure.  Gasping moans and whimpers left the prince's throat.  They grew louder with every stroke and flooded the ears of all who filled the room.  Fili and Kili began to cry for their uncle's humiliation.  The others felt the need to do the same but held their tears back.   
  
Bilbo's fingers moved quicker as he felt himself being aroused by Thorin's moans.  He didn't mean to be but the prince's arching back pushed against his hand for more.  Bilbo felt the urge to drive the prince into an oblivion of wanton cries.  He lost control of his hobbit standards and shifted his fingers, driving himself hard into the prince's body, striking the pleasured spot with every thrust.   
  
Thorin panted and gasped through his constant moans, his mind was flooded with the thought of the hobbit's fingers inside his body.  It was too overwhelming, he wanted to feel more of the hobbit's skin inside him.  
  
"...more..."  
  
Thorin rocked his hips back harshly against the hobbit's hands.  Bilbo moaned through his teeth at the prince's desperate words.  Their cocks were fully erect by each others actions.  Bilbo felt himself thrusting into the air, desiring to enter the prince.  Instead he slipped another finger in to spread the prince's greedy hole.  The hobbit licked his lips as he drew out more pleasured cries from the prince's body.   
  
"bilbo..."  
  
The words crawled over his skin, desperately tempting his every nerve.  Bilbo withdrew his fingers and positioned himself, grabbing the prince's hips roughly.  He pressed his tip against Thorin's hole.  Thorin winced and Bilbo quickly remembered to lubricate himself.  He licked his hand desperately and coated his cock till he was sure there was no dry spot left.   
  
He held onto Thorin's hips tighter as he pushed into the prince's stretched hole.  They both let out an obscene moan feeling each others warm skin both wrap around and fill them with great pleasure.  More than that of fingers and palms could ever bring them.  Thorin's hole tightened around Bilbo's cock and excited the hobbit further.  He thrust quickly into the prince, feeling himself hit Thorin's pleasured spot with every stroke.   
  
Thorin fell forward, his face firmly rested against the floor as moaned and cried out the hobbits name.   
  
"harder bilbo...harder..."  
  
Bilbo was quick to comply and thrust deep into the prince.  His body leaned over the prince's backside as he slammed their hips together.  The squishing slaps of their skin drew the companies eyes.  They couldn't avoid it any longer, they're curiosity peaked at their prince's desperate words.  They watched their prince be taken by their burglar.  The small halfling with barely any muscle pounding into their prince's firm arse.  They breathed heavily as the arousal in their breeches slowly grew.   
  
Bilbo was moaning relentlessly as he thrust into Thorin's body.  He wanted to delve deeper, to feel every inch of the prince around his cock.  He didn't want it to end, he wanted more.  Bilbo leaned down to wrap his small arms around the prince's firm waist and guided Thorin to stand on his knees.  Thorin moaned at the movement and rested his head on Bilbo's shoulder.  Bilbo continued to thrust into him and watched Thorin's mouth gape wider, his tongue desperately lashing around.  
  
Bilbo moaned into Thorin's ear, why it aroused him he didn't know or care to think about.  He wanted the prince's mouth.  The hobbit slid his fingers up Thorin's chest and slipped his fingers back into Thorin's wet mouth.  He didn't know what to expect but the sudden suction to his fingers caused him stutter his thrusts.  He quickly returned to his pace and shifted his fingers against Thorin's flickering tongue.   
  
"...thorin..."  
  
Bilbo moaned as his fingers enjoyed the soft muscle circling them.  He quickly slipped his fingers out and turned Thorin's chin towards him.  His mouth collided with Thorin's and their moans fought against each other.  Their tongues lapped and entangled, delivering moist desires into both of them.  Bilbo delved his tongue deeper, he wanted to rule the prince's mouth and claim it as his own.  Thorin moaned and accepted Bilbo's desire to explore this mouth.  The delicious hobbit tongue slid around his moans and felt every inch of his skin.   
  
Thorin's eyes flickered to Bilbo's.  They were full of passionate lust for the hobbit.  Bilbo returned with the same expression and licked the prince's cheek.  He returned to kiss the prince and closed his mouth around the moaning lips.  He thrust harder and slammed into Thorin.  Thorin's hands held onto Bilbo's as he moaned into the hobbit's mouth.  Bilbo instinctively gripped Thorin's erection and slid his hand quickly over it.  Thorin's hand followed and tightened Bilbo's grip.  
  
It was close now, just a little more.  Bilbo's thrust became sinfully erratic, his hand reaching the same speed as his hips. Thorin whimpered a high pitched cry into the hobbit's mouth as he released himself.  Bilbo gave a hard, jolting, thrust and spilled inside the prince's depths. They panted between weakened kisses as Bilbo sat on his feet, bringing Thorin to rest against him.  Their eyes continued to reflect their lust as they continued to tongue lazily at each other.  
  
"*pant* bilbo..."  
  
"*pant* thorin..."  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil continues to please himself with the halfling and the dwarf prince

The hall was quiet now.  Not a single peep was made by either race.  All eyes were drawn to the exhausted pair who sat still, resting from their previous display.  Their breaths were long and calm as they slowly came down from this blissful state.  The hobbit held the dwarf prince against his chest and rested his head on the dwarf's shoulder.  The dwarf had his head tilted back as he felt the hobbit's cock still submerged inside him in a wet mess.   
  
Thorin blinked his eyes tiredly as he stared at the ceiling of the elvish cavern.  Slowly his eyes drifted south and fell upon the King that had been entranced by their performance.  The sight of the elf king's hungry eyes snapped the prince back to his senses of his shameful act.  Thorin turned his head and hissed, gazing at the floor.  
  
Bilbo's cheeks flushed a maddening red as his arousal died down and his mind gathered his Baggin's list of disreputable acts.  He shuddered and awkwardly withdrew from his friend.  His mind raced as he thought of  the respectable hobbit he once was, now not only lost but possibly sullied his friendship with the prince he finally gained trust from.  
  
Thorin winced as Bilbo pulled out of him.  The hobbit's left over residue leaking out of his hole down his cheek.  _How irritably sensual..._  
  
Thranduil was pleased as his arousal peaked in his breeches.  He lifted his leg to hang from the arm rest of his throne while the other remained still.  As he leaned back he purred his next lust-filled request.  
  
" _Come halfling."_  
  
Bilbo flinched as the king called out for him.  He bit his lip not wanting to stand but Thorin's hand gripped his own and gave a gentle squeeze.  Thorin did not want anything to happen to their burglar but he even more so did not wish anything to happen to his nephews.   
  
Bilbo gulped and slowly stood, covering his private parts with his hands.  He could once again feel his skin crawl from the numerous eyes watching him walk to the massive throne.  Bilbo lowered his head as he walked, hiding his embarrassment.  He reached the foot of the throne and could see the elf's boot accompanied by the two dwarves that were still tied to the throne.  Bilbo tried to avoid looking at either one who were already looking away sadly.  
  
Bilbo flinched as he felt the elf's incredibly large hand almost cover his entire back.  He felt like a toddler standing in the presence of the taller folk.  Thranduil curled his arm around the halfling and slid his hand behind the hobbit's head.  He pulled Bilbo forward and leaned over to whisper into the hobbit's ear.  
  
Thorin watched from afar as he kept his head lowered, his eyes peering out of his fallen locks of hair.  Thranduil was whispering something to the hobbit.   
  
Bilbo quickly straightened himself up with wide eyes.  He felt a confidence grow within him he had not felt since the day Gandalf arrived at his door.  His hand raised and pinched the air as it drew a thin, invisible, line.  His voice was stern as it was the moment he rejected the adventure.  
  
 **"No."**  
  
Thranduil's lips curled as he kept his arm firmly on the hobbit.  
  
 _"I will allow you two choices halfling.  I can claim your body by force or you will willingly pleasure your new king with your supple lips."_  
  
Bilbo gaped and twisted his head at the revolting choices.  His hand darted to point at the elf in order to scold him.  
  
 **"Now now, you see here.  That is not what we do in the shire let me tell you...EEEEEEKK!"**  
  
The hobbit let out a high pitched screech as the elf's fingers slipped between his cheeks and teasingly caressed his hobbit hole.  Bilbo reached back to grasp the invading hand and attempt to tug it away.  He shrieked as the hand quickly slipped from his tiny grasp and held onto both of his wrists.  Thranduil slid his second hand far between the hobbit's thighs and stroked the tiny entrance again.  
  
"No nnonnonno no no..."  Bilbo stuttered as he tried to wriggle free, but the elf was too strong.  The hobbit knew he had no choice now...  
  
 **"Alright!!  I'll do it!  Just unhand me!"**  
  
Thranduil hummed a pleased sound as he leaned into the hobbit's ear.  
  
 _"I do not believe you halfling.  If you are honest then speak what it is you are willing to submit to..."_  
  
Bilbo stuttered and blushed.  He did not want to say that!  How uncouth and uncivilized to speak such things!  Thranduil daringly pressed his finger tip at the hobbit's hole in an attempt to enter.  Bilbo squealed and accidentally shouted.  
  
 **"Alright!! I'll put my mouth on your!**.. _ **.cc...cc...cock..**._ "  Bilbo felt a wave of heat flood him with embarrassment as he realized he shouts echoed off the walls.  Thranduil smiled and swaggered back into his throne.  His elbow was propped against the armrest as his hand gently rested against his chin in amusement.   
  
 _"Begin."_  
  
Bilbo whined as he bit his lips, his eyes bouncing from the elf's trousers to the floor.  He closed his eyes and allowed his hands to reach for the elf's body.  He shivered when they found the elf's large, warm, bulge waiting for his touch.  He nervously pulled the elf's breeches down slightly as he blindly pulled what felt like an enormous amount of hardened flesh from the cloth.   
  
Bilbo opened one eye then both as he gaped at the Elf's size.  It was as long as the length of his head and thick enough that he would have to use both of his hands to wrap around the gigantic cock.  The sight made him queasy as he was thankful he was able to choose a better alternative...  
  
Thranduil kept his eyes on the hobbit's expression.  The fearful look caused him to twitch in the hobbits hands.  Thorin could not see what Bilbo was shocked about.  The hobbit's bare back was straight in his vision.   
  
Bilbo's lips trembled as he squinted his eyes shut again.  He did not want that in his mouth.  He did not want to taste such a thing on his tongue.  His tongue was completely reserved for what it was ment to taste.  Wonderful food, ales and aged wine.  That's is what was ment to go in ones mouth.  Not a someones... _genitals_...  
  
Bilbo staggered as he leaned into the cock.  His mouth parted slightly as he tried to prepare his mind.  Bilbo's nose found the elf's cock and he flinched back with his eyes wide open.  Thranduil chuckled and offered the hobbit some... comforting words...  
  
 _"Will you be in need of my aid this time halfling? "_  
  
Thranduil curled the hobbit's locks in his fingers.  Bilbo blushed and pulled away.  
  
 **"No absolutely not I can do myself thank you!"**  
  
Bilbo took a deep breath and stuck his tongue out, leaning back to the elf's weeping cock.  He tried not to wretch as the strange dull and bitter taste hit his tongue.  The awkward texture of the warm and smooth, hard yet soft skin slid across his buds.  Bilbo took a moment to decide it might be worse to go slow, he might focus too much on the taste if he did that...  
  
Bilbo's lips crashed down on the elf's tip.  Thranduil forced back a chuckle as he watched the hobbit's jaw widen to its breaking point as the halfling barely took in his tip.  Bilbo gripped onto the elf's cock and tried to push it deeper but he was too small to even reach the edge of the tip.  His mouth was already stuffed at that point and he did what he could to focus on his breathing instead of the repulsive organ in his mouth.    
  
It was an adorable display that had the king enthralled by the halfling.  Bilbo bobbed his head in attempt to satisfy the perverted king.  Thorin could see Bilbo's head move and could hear the sloppy sounds of the hobbit's mouth against the elf's skin.  He glared at the stone by his knees and avoided looking back.  From the corner of his eye he could see his company doing the same.  
  
Bilbo shuddered as the elf stroked his slender fingers through the hobbit's locks.    He blushed when he accidentally looked up and saw the perverted look on the king's eyes.  It wasn't much longer before the elf had grown tired of the hobbit's weak attempts.  
  
 _"Stop, I will have you climb onto my body and straddle my hips."_  
  
Bilbo froze in terror and pulled away quickly to question the elf.  
  
"That was not in the agreement I assure you I was given two choices and are to respect my decision."  
  
Thranduil chuckled and leaned toward the hobbit.  
  
" _I do not recall promising I would not do both, but fear not halfling, that is not my intention at the moment..."_  
  
Bilbo slunk into his shoulders.  He couldn't tell if the elf would change his mind and have his way with the hobbit.  What point was there to subject himself to further embarrassing acts in an attempt to stave off the harsher one to come...  
  
Bilbo was still compliant as he whined his grim thoughts while he climbed onto the elf and sat away from the erect cock behind him.  Thranduil licked his lips and grabbed the hobbit's hips, shifting him back until the halfling's arse was spread by the king's enormous cock that poked the hobbit's back.  Bilbo mouthed his protests as his mind was flooded with how his body would even make room for the King's erection.   
  
Thranduil thrust his hips gently through the hobbit's cheeks and rolled the halflings hips back against himself.  Bilbo held onto the elf's hands, trying to keep his balance as he was pushed back and forth.  He whimpered his pleads for the king not to take him.  
  
Thorin winced at every word that left the burglar's lips.  He glanced to the throne and watched the hobbit's face wrack with fear.   
  
 **"Enough!  I volunteer...  Take me in his place..."**  
  
Thorin stood as his exposed skin drew the elf's attention.  Thranduil curled his lips with intrigue.  He leaned up and wrapped his arms around the halfling, pulling the small creature down as he rested back.  Bilbo squeaked as he was turned to lay on his back against the elf's chest.  Thranduil's lips purred against his ear as they nibbled on them.  Bilbo whimpered and squirmed within the elf's strong hold.   
  
 _"And why would I give up the chance to penetrate the smallest creature to have fallen into my grasp."_  
  
Thorin glared at the king as their burglar continued to whimper and moan.  The elf's hands slid over Bilbo's body, lightly teasing the little nubs on his chest.  Bilbo's gasps and moans were quick and sudden, changing in pitch with each touch.  Thorin clenched his fists as he prepared to lure the elf back to him.  
  
" _please_...I want to...fulfill your needs..."  
  
Thorin grit his teeth at the bitter words he resented to speak.  But if it would spare both Bilbo and his nephews then he would sacrifice himself entirely...  
  
Thranduil stopped the moment he heard the prince beg.  He groaned as his lust grew stronger.  
  
 _"Very well Thorin Oakenshield, but I will have more time alone with the halfling first.  You will prepare yourself infront of your company meanwhile."_  
  
Thorin clenched his fists and hissed.  He did not want to subject his company anymore to this disgraceful display.  He did not know how he would return to being their leader if they ever escaped his hell.   
  
Thorin grit his teeth as he kneeled and bent over one arm propping up his body.  He slid his hand over his arse and began to finger himself.  He could tell by the King's size he would need alot of preparation and prayer...  
  
He could not see it, but his company never let their eyes wander to his exposed form.  They held their eyes shut and began to think of songs that would drown out what was happening in the hall.  
  
Thorin's fingers shifted quicker as Bilbo continued to whimper.  Thranduil  kept rocking the halfing back against his cock, running his fingers over the little body ontop of him.  Thranduil sat up and began to tongue the whining mouth.  Bilbo flinched away but he was kept firmly in place for the king to do as he pleased.  Thranduil's tongue flicked wildly at the little hobbit tongue.  There was something so pleasuring about feeling the overwhelmed creature squirm under his massive extremities.  
  
Bilbo legs squeezed against the King's sides as his hands clung to the royal robes.  He tried to fight off any unwanted excitement from his little cock.  His eyes flickered and he tried to look away.  From the corner he could just barely make out Thorin's form.  
  
Thorin's head was pressed into the floor as he was using both hands to delve as many fingers as he could into his hole.  He continued to stretch himself further still feeling it was never enough.  
  
Thranduil shifted and sat upright with the halflings's legs spread open and his cock poking through the hobbit's thighs.  Bilbo blushed as he eyed Thorin looking at him.  He turned away in his disgrace and held onto the arm around his chest, attempting to pull himself away from the cock beneath him.  Thorin stalked over to them, never looking at his nephews.  They remained distant from the scene, trying to force the constant noises from their minds.  
  
Thranduil spread his legs, pushing Bilbo's open more.  The hobbit gasped as he eyed Thorin standing directly infront of him.  Thranduil reach down to clasp both his cock and the halfling's within his grasp.  He stroked them gently together, drawing out small gasps from the hobbit.  Thorin clenched his teeth, wishing the elf would release Bilbo the moment he had approached the throne.   
  
 _"I would appreciate it if you showed the halfling how it is properly done Thorin Oakenshield..."_  
  
Thranduil licked his lips and held his hand steady, keeping their cocks together.  Thorin exhaled heavily as he leaned down and slide his tongue across both of their tips.  Bilbo squealed from the sudden soft hotness that abruptly pleasured him.  Thranduil smiled and nibbled on the hobbit's ear.  Bilbo squirmed as Thorin continued to lick them both, taking turns to suck their tips.  Thorin tried to shield his mind from any angered thoughts that might cause him to act irrationally and put the others in danger.   
  
Bilbo's moans helped keep him focused on saving his company, though the sudden cries eased him in giving them both pleasure.  It was awkward enough to have his friends cock driven inside him, now his mouth was encasing it, drawling out more pleasured whimpers from his dear friend.   
  
Bilbo hips unintentionally bucked into his friend's mouth every so often.  He tried not to look down but his mind had gone into a haze from his pleasure.  He watched the prince lick and suck their cocks as his dark braids slid over their thighs.   
  
Thorin's mouth was slightly larger but he still had troubles with Thranduil's girth.  He was able to get passed the tip and suck his way a little further but that was all he could fit.  The elf was incredibly long and thick for either of them to handle.  Thranduil couldn't help but whisper ill-mannered words into the halfling's ear.   
  
 _"Do you not think he is a beautiful sight with your cock in his mouth halfling?"_  
  
 _"Do you not wish to see it disappear completely..._ "  
  
Bilbo gasped and whimpered at the lecherous elf.  He enjoyed it... Yes he enjoyed his friend's mouth warming his cock with sensual licks...  But still...  he did not wish for it to continue...at least... not entirely...  
  
Thranduil licked into Bilbo's ear and caused the little halfling to buck the moment his cock was returned to the moist mouth of the dwarf prince.  Thorin moaned as the hobbit's cock quickly slid into his throat.  Bilbo pulled back quickly.  
  
"Thorin!  *gasp*  I'm sorry..."  
  
 **"Shhh..."**  
  
Thorin would prefer the hobbit keep quiet.  He did not need anymore awkward words at a time like this.  Thranduil was doing it perfectly well on his own.   
  
Thorin moved back to Thranduil's and sucked him in a little deeper.  Thranduil smiled and also gave a quick thrust, incidentally causing the hobbit's cock to poke the dwarf's forehead.  Bilbo opened his mouth to apologize but quickly shut it.  
  
 _"Well done Thorin Oakenshield, I hope you are prepared for the both of us now."_  
  
Thranduil's mischievous grin pierced the dwarf's thoughts.  Thorin gazed at the king with his eyes stretched in shock.  Thranduil wanted him to have...them both at once...  
  
Thorin shuddered and gulped, he felt overwhelmed with embarrassment and worry.  Bilbo held the same expression as he would have to enter his friend once again.   
  
" **No!  I will not!"**  
  
Thranduil pulled Bilbo's protesting body back as he returned to laying across on his throne.   
  
" _You needn't worry halfling, you will not have to perform anything..."_  
  
Bilbo glanced back to Thorin with worry.  He didn't understand the elf's meaning.  Thorin gulped and crawled onto the throne as Bilbo watched him intensely.  His feet took to either side of their legs and he slowly squatted above their cocks until he could grab them together and position himself properly.   
  
 **"Thorin no!"**  
  
Thorin growled and ignored Bilbo's cry.  He pushed himself onto the elf's tip.  It warmed him greatly and he was relieved he took it well.  It took all of his fingers in order to stretch him to such a length.  Thorin groaned as he felt every inch of the elf's cock tingle his insides.  He slid down further moaning with every twitch from the elf.  Finally he reached Bilbo's length and nervously shifted and pushed Bilbo's cock, painfully inside.  It burned and hurt, he was not stretched enough to handle two cocks inside him, no matter how small Bilbo's was in comparison to the elf's.  It was filling enough the first time around.  
  
Bilbo watched his friend cringe in pain as his cock was shoved into the tightened space.  He panicked and acted upon the first thing he could think of to ease Thorin's pain.  His hand gripped Thorin's cock and stroked him quickly.  Thorin let out a loud moan at the sudden strokes.  His pleasure slowly overtook his pain as he was able to slide down completely.  He stopped and panted as Bilbo continued to stroke him. Thranduil's hands lurked to the prince's braids and pulled the dwarf forward.  Thorin yelped and shuddered as the burn returned from the shifting cocks.   
  
His hands held him up just above Bilbo's chest.  His eyes were squinted shut as he panted and twitched, trying to calm himself and relax his muscles.  Bilbo's panicked state did not help to calm the dwarf either.  He lifted Thorin's head and attempted to lean closer in order to wash away the dwarf's pain with his kiss.  Thorin whimpered into Bilbo's mouth and the hobbit mewled when the elf's hand teased his nipples again.   
  
Thorin could also feel the elf's spare hand gently caressing his hair in order to calm him.  Thorin leaned into the touch that began to take his pain again.  His breathing became slower and he finally calmed.  His eyes met Bilbo's and then glanced to Thranduil who had been patiently stroking his hair.   
  
Thorin arched himself back and through half lidded eyes, he began to raise and lower his hips against them.  Short movements at first then he drew himself higher up the massive cock.  Thorin gasped and twitched when Bilbo's cock accidentally slipped out.  He lowered himself back and slipped it in with ease.  He kept himself raised only to Bilbo's height.   
  
Bilbo moaned and stroked Thorin's cock.  He could feel Thorin shudder with every movement.  Thorin's face was burning from his pleasure.  He rocked his hips into the hobbit's hand at the same time.  
  
Thranduil's fingers kept playing with he hobbit's nipples and licked the sensitive ears the drew whimpering animal cries from the halfling.  Thorin rocked harder as his cock twitched at Bilbo's moans.  He did not see the mischievous grin that plagued the elf's face.  
  
 _"I wonder how far my erection reaches inside your body Thorin Oakenshield..."_  
  
Thranduil moved his hands to pull the halfling's away from Thorin's erection and placed them on the dwarf's hips.  Thranduil kept his own hands firmly holding the hobbit's down.  Thorin stopped and gaped at the elf.  
  
Thranduil purred and forced Bilbo to thrust the dwarf down to fully submerge their cocks.  Thorin whipped his head back as he choked on his moan.  The sudden pleasure was almost too fast for his body to realize.  Bilbo twitched inside Thorin and moaned, watching the dwarf sit on their cocks, trying to recover.  Thranduil didn't wait and lifted the dwarf back up and slammed him down once again.  Bilbo threw his head into the elf's chest as his fingers twitched on the dwarf's skin.  
  
Thorin didn't make a sound but his mouth was wide and breathing in small amounts of air.  Thranduil didn't move this time.  It was Bilbo who gripped the dwarf tightly and began to thrust him down once more.  Thranduil gently guided Bilbo into a consistent rhythm that finally allowed the dwarf to moan loudly again.  Thorin felt his body burn from the cocks rutting their way deep inside his body.  
  
His prostate was constantly stimulated by the elf's massive cock no matter how he was moved.  He desperately wanted more pleasure as his cock twitched wantingly.  Thranduil let Bilbo control the dwarf and drew the neglected cock with his large grasp, stroking it relentlessly.  Thorin's moans quieted again as he felt his body wrack with intense pleasure.   
  
Bilbo would snap Thorin quickly down each time he felt himself getting closer.  The heat in his body desperately wanted to fill the dwarf full of his cum once again.  Thranduil groaned at the hobbit's jerking movement and took over, slamming the dwarf even harder than before, sending them both into screams of ecstasy.  Bilbo took hold of Thorin's cock as he screamed his moans through the halls.   
  
They both felt it, when the dwarf's hole tightened unbearably around them as Bilbo's skin was covered in a hot sticky mess.  Thranduil groaned and thrust his hips, sending himself and the hobbit up into the spent dwarf.  Bilbo grinded his teeth as his body tensed and released into Thorin's body.  He rested his head back panting as the elf continued to thrust their tired bodies together.  Thorin's head hung as he felt the exhaustion claim him.  With one last deep thrust he moaned as a large amount of hot liquid spilled inside him.   
  
Thranduil released his grip and Thorin fell onto the hobbit.  They panted together and Thranduil had lost himself in his orgasm.  They laid ontop of each other, panting on the throne.  Forgetting the presence of the captives who had streams of tears down their cheeks.  
  
\------------  
  
It had been weeks since they escaped.  Thranduil had allowed them to leave his kingdom though he forgot why he had imprisoned them in the first place.  Thorin had been lucky.  The company had forbade all thoughts and memories of that event to come to their mind.  In their eyes, he was the King the saw him to be the moment they left Bag End.  But Thorin had troubles acting as their leader again.  Even though they treated him with the same respect, he felt that somewhere deep inside his company was the repulsive memory of their submissive King.   
  
Dwalin would ask Thorin what his duties were for the each day, though he knew already.  It helped Thorin regain his assertiveness as a leader.  The memory of Thranduil's kingdom was all but forgotten except the one thing that kept it lingering in his mind.  His friendship with their burglar had changed.  Bilbo kept his distance, as he did the first weeks of their journey.  To the company it appeared normal.  The hobbit seemed happy and cheerfully chipped in on their conversations.  
  
It was only during the nights, when all were asleep, that the burglar's true intentions revealed themselves.  Away from sleeping ears, and loud snores, Bilbo pulled the dwarf prince into the woods and pinned him against a tree.  His hands held onto the furs at Thorin's shoulders as he nibbled his way up the dwarf's neck.  Thorin's head tilted back as his breaths quivered from the touch.  The hobbit's tongue licked out over the thick beard and mades its way to the hidden ear.  His lips curled playfully as he sent seductive whisper into the dwarf's body.  
  
"How shall I take you tonight my prince..."  
  
  


[Dwarfsmut @ tumblr ](http://dwarfsmut.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has gained quite a backbone after taking the prince the first time. Now he see's to it very night until the prince is drowning in his own blissful moans. 
> 
> I don't know if I'll come back to this and add but for now thats all. 
> 
> Thoranduilbo ~ lets make more ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> If I have the time and energy to come back to this im making the next chapter a thoranduilbo....


End file.
